


As Paper Burns

by UlbertSnow



Category: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, Filling Gaps in Canon, Gen, Nikkei POV, Prequel to canon, Spoilers For The Entire Game, gunfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlbertSnow/pseuds/UlbertSnow
Summary: Yomiuri Nikkei was lost in his search for answers. The rest of the group wasn’t helping, and they were left as mere delinquents on the run.Perhaps a certain magician could prove to be the solution that they sought?——Don’t read if you haven’t finished the game yet——
Kudos: 9





	As Paper Burns

“Veteran Journalist’s Fall From Grace After Successful Career”

His life was lived in the tragedy of monotony, plagued by the poisonous idea that they would never reach excellence in anything. It was usual for a child to want attention, but it was to an overbearing extent. The attention span of a parent is only so finite, and so he was left with no choice but to exert himself to the fullest. 

Ideas spread around like wildfire, but opinions change with the times. That was something that Nikkei came to learn as soon as he entered the world of journalism. 

Nikkei: “Void? The hell is that?” 

It was just a simple name. But it was one that popped up everywhere he looked. While writing out drafts for his newspapers, he worked night and day to get his mind off of it. Crumpled pieces of paper would end up scattered across his office, as even the trashcan was filled shortly after being acquired. 

‘The pen is mightier than the sword’. He didn’t need to be reminded of that pretentious phrase. Every second that he wasted in useless distractions, it was yet another victory gained by his opponents, as they increased their foothold on the competition, and he feared failure. 

The day that his savior had abandoned them was the first time he had experienced defeat in his profession. It was also the moment when mysterious reports started to cover the headlines.

“Underachieving Performer Loses Millions After Catastrophic Failure”

“International Boxer Champion Hospitalized After Tournament”

“Prodigious Artist Drops To The Bottom Of The Rankings”

These all called out to him, in one way or another. Why wouldn’t they? After all….

They were his former comrades, people in similar circumstances such as his. Ironically, they had gone their separate ways after becoming successful, but now…..

————————————————  
Present Day, “Children of Utsuro” Headquarters

“Ragtag Delinquents Become Desperate” 

The four of them, with Nikei in the lead, had a certain goal in mind: To reunite with Utsuro in hopes of recovering the fortune they had lost. You see, their lives had been “fixed” by this mysterious individual as children, yet they were now suffering from the side-effects, knowing first-hand just how dangerous it is to control. 

Nikkei and the others were living in a small, rented apartment. As bas as things were, they were still capable of affording enough money to live together. None of them had friends to speak to, or relatives with good impressions, so all they had was each other’s presence. 

The journalist had just returned from a trip to the city. It was incredibly time-consuming to do all by himself, yet it was necessary for them to complete their goals. 

Hajime: “Welcome back, man. Did you find anything out?” 

Nikkei: “Still nothing. Last place I checked was his house, but his mother’s dead” 

Emma: “That is unfortunate. Kind-hearted people like him should not go through the grief of losing their family”

Iroha: “D-Do you think he could be….dead…?” 

The first member to join their group was Hajime Makunouchi. After being cured from a chronic illness due to an immense amount of fortune being bestowed on him, he dedicated his efforts to tracking down their savior alongside Nikei. Unfortunately, his condition has been declining over the coming weeks, so they feel a looming sense of urgency. 

The second one was Emma Magorobi. A famous actress of tragic origins, she lived a lifestyle of poverty and luxury for a time, which made her desperate to keep it. After losing everything, she seeked the others out, joining them formally. 

Finally, Iroha Nijiue was an usual addition. Shy and reserved as she seemed, it was a cover for her complete distrust and incapability to act on her goals with confidence. 

Nikkei: “We’re going to find the answers we need. For someone so lucky, dying would be a curse, wouldn’t it?” 

Iroha: “But if that’s true, does it mean we still don’t know anything? We can’t help our situation at all?”

Nikkei: “Stop asking questions. I need some time to think”

He took out his pen and began to write out notes at a rapid pace. He discarded his relatives as a possible source of information. The event known as The Tragedy was in its apex at the moment, it wouldn’t be safe to look for other people without standing out from the crowd. 

Hajime: “I don’t know about you, but if there’s anyone here who doesn’t have time to wait, it’s me. We need to hurry” 

(..........)

“Programmer Turns the Tides of Fate” 

One particular, fateful day, Hajime brought someone Nikei never expected to see. 

The person in question was a simple black-haired man with a white shirt and glasses. At a glance, nothing in particular stood out about him, yet his appearance gave off an aura of commandment and control. 

Even without introducing himself, Nikei recognized him from earlier reports, which claimed that a scandal between a psychologist and a computer programmer had reached international attention. 

???: “Salutations! I’m surprised to see that so few of you have decided to join the organization. Are you perhaps lacking in staff?” 

Hajime: “It’s just us four. Though I’ll admit that all of us help a lot when we can” 

Emma: “Is there a problem with such a number?”

Nikkei: “Of course not. I’m sure he also helped other children, we just have to find out their identities”

???: “Is it perhaps Mr. Utsuro that you are speaking of? I am personally acquaintanced with them, you see”

Nikkei: “Y-You——You know him?” 

???: “Why else would I appear before the four of you? Don’t think lightly of me, I can prove my worth through my actions as well” 

Hajime: “Yeah, he’s right. Apparently this ‘Utsuro’ guy met his fair share of people while he was away from us” 

???: “Oh! It would be unfortunate to have my introduction spoiled in advance, so I shall proceed as per my usual routine”

Mikado: “I am Mikado Sannoji. Concepts such as talents or skill are of no meaning to me, I simply wish to fulfill my desires to the fullest extent”

The group received a full background check on Mikado Sannoji. He was someone just like them, having received help from the man known as Utsuro. Him and Hajime had come in contact with one another during a break in training. It was out of complete chance, but maybe it was their lucky break. 

One day passed, and then another. They piled up on each other until a month and a half were out of the way. 

Mikado: “Standing by for action instead of achieving results is simply not the way this organization will thrive”

Nikkei: “What? You’re going to disagree with how I lead this now?”

Mikado: “And I assume your position is strong enough to stand the tides of indecision?”

Hajime: “I hate to admit it, but Mikado has a point. We’ve been here for several weeks now, and barely anything happened. The only thing I learned, is that there’s other people waiting for our help, yet we’re here doing nothing”

Nikei: “N-Nothing…? We’re not doing ‘nothing’. Why do you think I looked around to see if he was still alive? Because there’s still hope! Don’t just go and throw the towel because you don’t get what you want!”

Emma: “Don’t insult him, Nikei. We’re all in the same position right now” 

Nikkei: “You too, Emma? Why don’t you two understand that we’re all trying our best? And now you’re going to listen to some guy who shows up from who-knows-where?” 

Mikado: “Mr. Yomiuri. You are in no condition to argue. The “Children of Utsuro” have been led astray by you, who fed them false ideas for so long. It is necessary for us to change the course of this situation if we wish to survive”

Nikkei: “I’ll never….I’ll never accept that….! You can’t take it away from me!” 

The reporter ran outside the apartment room, while Emma tried to reach his hand out to him, but he shoved it away before a connection could be made. 

(........)

“Local Reporter Melts Down From Stress” 

Standing outside by himself was comforting. He didn’t want to stand the thought of his achievements being undone.

Iroha Nijiue was not aware of this fact, which is why she walked out of the apartment to greet him. She was silent, only awkwardly peering at him while looking down, not knowing how he’d respond. 

Nikkei: “And what the hell are you doing here? Huh? Get the hell away from me” 

Iroha: “........”

Nikkei: “Of all people, you just *had* to show up. Didn’t you, you useless brat!?” 

He stomped the ground in frustration, clenching his teeth as he looks at her fiercely. 

Iroha: “Don’t call me that! I’m just trying to help here!” 

Nikkei: “Where were you to ‘help’ when Mikado came in? Don’t think I’m stupid, I know he sent you to speak with me”

Her blushing face gave her response away. She couldn’t stand away from him, as it was currently raining. The droplets were hitting Nikei with intensity, but it’s not like he cared. 

Nikkei: “I fucking knew it”

Iroha: “Emma, and Hajime too...They’re not listening to what I say...Mikado got ahold of everyone, even someone like me…”

She was becoming emotional. Hajime was that kind of person too, but the difference was that Iroha couldn’t do anything to help herself at all. 

Nikkei: “If you want to cry, go do it outside”

Iroha: “I won’t cry. I want things to go back to how they used to be”

Nikkei: “Unless you somehow manage to get rid of ‘Mikado Sannoji’, I’ll be staying second for a while” 

It took Nikei the rest of the day for him to speak with Mikado again. The man had chosen to ignore him entirely, instead focusing his attention towards his laptop. The keyboard kept clicking and clicking and clicking rapidly, signaling that Mikado was in the middle of completing an arduous task. 

Nikkei: “If you’re not going to talk to us, why are you even here?” 

Mikado: “My, my, your words are truly hurtful~~  
Currently, I am looking for contacts that could aid us in case of an emergency. I believe my work has bore fruit, regardless of how it may appear for you”

Hajime: “I know this sounds harsh, but I think Mikado could help us out better than you have”

Emma: “My feelings are the same”

Mikado: “Oh my! Are we having an argument here?”

Hajime: “I believe that you would be a better leader for us. Don’t take it the wrong way, I’m not accusing anyone here—-“

Nikkei: “Then what are you trying to say? That my strategy is a mess?”

The boxer was becoming increasingly frustrated in Nikkei. He hurried to his training back for a split second, and then turned around to show him a medicinal vial. It was almost empty, and Hajime often used it to counter his illness. 

Hajime: “Look at this, Nikkei! Look at it! My condition’s gotten so bad that even the supplements I take aren’t enough! We can’t even ask a doctor for help because of it! Don’t you get that we’re desperate for a reason?!” 

With that response, even Iroha decided to take Hajime’s side. She didn’t exactly like Mikado, but their partner was right.

Nikkei “....Are you stupid? Don’t follow him! Follow me! We’ll find Utsuro together! We’ll save him without this idiot’s help!”

SLAM!

The boxer punched the table in front of him, making Nikkei flinch from the impact. 

Hajime: “In your time as leader, you didn’t exactly give us the results we wanted. After a while, of course we’d think that nothing would happen” 

Emma: “I am not entirely convinced that is the case. However, I’m open to the idea of seeking a faster solution to our problem”

Nikkei: “Then ignore him! Dammit! It’s an easy decision to make! All we had left to do was to visit the Academy—-!”

The programmer stood up from his sitting position, leaving the laptop behind. He looked at Nikkei with disappointment. 

Mikado: “Mr. Yomiuri. Can’t you see that your project has been rendered a failure? Yet in spite of that, you keep resisting their claims...It’s quite intriguing to see” 

Nikkei: “........”

He took a second to respond. He was starting to think up a new plan himself, one that put him in the lead, not Mikado. 

But first, it’d require him to do something uncharacteristic. Nikkei would have to get used to it whether he wanted it or not. He took a deep breath, and then said it. 

Nikkei “.....Alright, let’s do what you want. I have no objections to that”

The programmer clapped his hands in approval, being surprised at his sudden eagerness to follow his orders. 

Mikado: “If everyone is in agreement, then it’s due time we proceeded with the preparations, shall we?”

(.......)

“Local terrorists separated from headquarters” 

Having Mikado as a leader pissed him off greatly. He tried to pass it off as if nothing had happened, contacting the rest of the group in private. However, even after Nikei tried to call him through a payphone, Hajime wasn’t responding. He was left to deal with the awkwardness of his relationship with Iroha and Emma during the evening. 

Emma: “It appears Hajime is currently missing, isn’t he? And so is Mikado, I think” 

Mikado had gone away for a business trip, though an introvert as he was, he wondered how he could’ve even found a business to work in, since everyone else was currently jobless. 

Nikei: “Don’t mention it, let’s just wait for him to arrive”

He was attempting to look for him through the local news outlets, but there was no useful information on it. Perks of being a stranger to the world. 

Nikkei raised his head from the newspaper he was reading, And noticed that Emma was wielding a strange object, one that would make them look like criminals. 

Nikkei: “Why are you holding that? No, where did you even get it?” 

Emma was holding a small gun in her hands. She wasn’t ready to shoot, yet was gripping it firmly. Iroha was startled enough by the sight to rush behind Nikei, but he decided to pay her no mind. 

Emma: “One of the people living in the streets left it behind and I happened to pick it up. I thought maybe we started thinking about our own safety” 

Without hesitating, Nikkei rushed to whisk it away from her hands, as Emma moved it away from his reach. They struggled to let the other cede in their actions, and even Iroha was becoming desperate. 

Iroha: “Don’t point it at me! Let go of it!” 

Nikkei: “As if I would! I’m the one who should have it! I’m the leader!

Emma: “Mikado is the current leader of our group. I thought that was clear enough for you!”

Their combined pulling and stretching caused them to throw the gun against the floor, and it fell after making a bumping sound. As Iroha and Emma were distracted, Nikei picked it up and put it in the pocket of his jacket, as he was the closest to it. 

At that moment, a loud gunshot was within earshot of the apartment. It came from outside the room, and they were immediately alerted to an intruder’s presence. 

Mikako rushed into the room in a hurry, holding his laptop tightly in his arms. 

Mikado: “If you wish to live, then conceal yourselves. We must run from here post-haste!”

They obeyed out of confusion, hiding behind Nikei’s work desk. After another gunshot boomed across the room, the attacker opened the door in fury. 

Nikkei caught a glimpse of them as he averted his gaze to avoid detection: She was a formally-dressed woman with glasses and long hair. Her expression was marked by wrath and frustration, and her stance indicated that she was trained at handling weapons. 

The reporter thought of retaliating, but Mikado brought a finger to his lips, motioning for the others to stay put while they hid nearby. 

???: “You’re the one behind the incident at Hope’s Peak Academy, aren’t you?” 

She was pointing a gun, loaded with bullets, directly at him. Any false moves would cost him dearly, and she was ready to shoot at any moment. 

Mikado: “If I told you I was, I would receive grave consequences, I’m afraid. Perhaps silence would be a saner response” 

He bowed in response to her threats, out of mockery rather than courtesy. If he had dressed appropriately, Mikado would’ve come off as a phantom thief. 

???: “Tch!”

Nikkei had to react quickly. If Mikado was struck down, the hunt would be on them next. He had to make sure that the confrontation was prolonged as much as possible. 

He took out a small gun from the pocket in his jacket, and held it down as he gripped down on it. 

“I-Is that—-!” Iroha whispered in surprise, but Emma made sure to cover her mouth before she could raise her voice. 

Nikkei looked back at Emma, who nodded in permission for him to engage in the conflict. Mikado and that woman would not keep fighting for long unless he intervened.

BANG! BANG!

From a corner of the room, two shots were fired against Rei. As she ran for cover, Mikado took that chance to escape through the window. 

_That bastard! He left us all to ourselves!_

Clenching his teeth in fury, Nikei grabbed both Emma and Iroha and jumped out as well. Rei, who was already surprised to see another attacker, attempted to shoot at them, but missed.

Rei: “I failed to identify them, but there’s more of them! Bring reinforcements here this instant!” 

She spoke out to a walkie-talkie in frustration, having lost track of them. Rei ran to the window to hopefully catch a glimpse of them, but they were gone from their sight. 

The criminals had gone to live another day. 

(.......)

The three of them were on the run now. They tried to look for Mikado, but there were no traces of him. 

Hajime: “Over here! Come on!” 

He waved at them from further ahead in the street. Were it not for his unique physique, none of them would’ve had a clue of who he was. Hajime had his jacket wrapped around him to avoid detection. 

Nikkei: “Where the hell were you?”

Hajime: “Listen, I don’t have time to argue. Mikado found a new hiding spot for us. We’ll meet him there and avoid the police”

The small girl pushed Emma and Nikei as they spoke to Hajime, less than pleased by her cowardice. 

Iroha: “Let’s just move before they catch us!”

They followed closely behind Hajime, so that he could serve as a distraction in case they were followed. Fortunately, things did not come to that.  
After several minutes of running, which felt like an eternity, they arrived at a large building next to the other apartments. Although it seemed to be expensive and well-designed on the outside, the place was deserted from visitors.

Hajime was the first to enter, and was followed by the others. He closed the door shut behind him, and checked to see if that woman was still following them. Confirming otherwise, he gave out a breath of relief. 

The room they were in was unlike anything Nikkei had ever laid eyes on. In spite of that, the atmosphere was eerily similar to something he had once read in an article. 

And just like that, his suspicions were confirmed. 

Another woman, wearing a white lab coat, with black hair messier than everyone else’s, and a coldly distant attitude, it took him time to even register that she was there. Her presence was non-existent, as if she was just part of the decorations in a set. 

Mikado: “Your surprise is lacking, Mr. Yomiuri. I ask you to show your appreciation for Ms. Mitsume, she was the one who allowed you to stay here. Unless, that is, that you desire to face those buffoons yourself?” 

He tapped Nikei’s shoulder with one hand as he walked forwards. Looking at the rest of the experimentation tables before him. 

Mikado: “Do not be deceived. This is merely the lobby for the actual laboratory” 

Emma: “‘Laboratory’?”

Mikado: “Indeed, the purpose of these facilities is to experiment on the human mind. You would be impressed at the kinds of things that pass through them. It is also the next stage of our plan, naturally”

Nikkei: “Let me get this straight: Not only did you put us in danger of being arrested, you’ve been working with other people to change our plans this entire time?”

Mikado: “Those fiends are nothing to worry about. If they couldn’t catch me during a scandal, then they won’t do so now” 

Nikkei: “Don’t change the damn subject! What’re you trying to do here?!”

Mikado opened the door to the experimentation room, motioning for them to come in with swift movements. 

Mikado: “See for yourself. Let the situation explain itself through what you witness”

(.......)

“Missing Terrorists Presumed Dead. Psychologist Refuses To Comment” 

The bodies of seven other individuals were resting in highly-technological chairs. They were connected to a small device, and their eyes were covered by a headset. Out of all of them, one stuck out the most: They were not a person, but a disembodied brain, held inside a flask. It was connected by cables to the machine. 

Iroha put her hands to her mouth in shock as she noticed it. 

Mikado: “Mr. Maeda here is but a human vessel for him. That is why they look identical in reality” 

Hajime approached the enormous, muscular frame before him. It belonged to an older, red-headed man, who had their eyes closed peacefully. Despite the fact that the boxer was an adult, this person was old enough to be his grandfather. 

Hajime: “Holding them captive like this can’t be good for their health. Can’t we wake them up for a second?” 

If the subjects are hooked to the machine, but the program hasn’t loaded yet, they are essentially in limbo, being asleep in a world without dreams. 

Mikado: “Now, now, you four will be able to interact with them in due time. They are recent additions to the experimental subjects” 

Iroha came across a set of blueprints, showing the outfit of a magician with a purple hat and robe, and wearing a white shirt. Their silhouette was quite similar to Mikado himself, blonde hair aside. 

The programmer reacted in embarrassment upon her discovery, concealing the design from view. However, a special signature that said “Killing Game Talent: Magician” caught her eye. Mikado was aware of that, and so, he decided not to hide it after all. 

Iroha: “You’re planning to go inside of the program too?” 

Mikado: “Not just me, all of you will. It is part of the next phase of our plan: Initiate the Killing Game!”

The journalist, the artist, the actress and the boxer were too shocked at his words to formulate a proper answer. It was too much to take in at once. 

Mikado: “From this day forward, we are the organization known as Void. Utsuro is but a memory of the past, yet it is possible to bring him back from the dead through extraordinary means” 

And so, as Mikado slowly explained to them how the plan had been modified, they struggled to understand its purpose. It was bad enough that they were visiting a completely artificial problem, and that others were held alongside them. Now, Mikado wished to have them dead. 

Naturally, Nikkei disagreed. Not because he didn’t want to participate in the Killing Game, as he too saw that it had potential, but due to the fact that Mikado was calling the shots. 

Nikkei’s personal contribution to the plan was the Babel Tower. For any visitors that would traverse it, it could appear as though the books located in the library are merely for show. However, he made sure to make it look as authentic as possible, and so they held genuine articles of real-life cases in the real world, and they touched upon a variety of topics. 

His disgust towards Mikado’s actions against him were put on hold. As the former leader of the group, he saw it as his duty to help in whichever way he could. 

Regardless of what he said, he was right about one thing: The authorities did not seek them out any longer. 

(.........)

After two months of waiting, the preparations were finally complete. Mitsume spoke to Mikado, claiming that the device was now ready to be operated on. 

Everyone reunited one final time in a circle, standing in front of their respective chairs. In a few minutes, they would be speaking to the people next to them as if they knew nothing about their situation. Surprisingly enough, the main researcher of the lab herself was resting among them.

Mikado: “Fortunately for us, I thwarted her nefarious schemes. She will come to understand what it is to lose herself once she awakens” 

The first one to go in was Emma. She closed her eyes in expectation, and lay motionless. Her expression was one of melancholy. Even if the program was better than reality, there was something nostalgic about it that made her think twice about her decision. After a few seconds, she was asleep. The last thing she said was  
“Be careful. Who know what awaits us in this new reality” 

Hajime followed after her. He gave one last glimpse of confidence to Nikei, before settling into the chair. 

Hajime: “It looks much more comfy from the outside….eh, I’ll get used to it, I suppose” 

His tone was lax and sarcastic. In the few seconds he took off his sunglasses to put on the headset, however, he seemed to be regretting his decision. Before going ahead with it, he looked at Nikkei and said “Trust me, things are going to improve from here on out. Let’s be pals again once we wake up, alright?” After a few seconds, he too lay motionless. He was asleep. 

The third one to follow the duo was Iroha. She was expecting Nikei to go ahead of her, but he wasn’t moving.

Nikkei: “I don’t have all day, just put on that headset so I can keep an eye on Mikado”

Iroha’s gaze wasn’t directed at him, but at the floor. Her hands were shaking slightly from fear, and her face showed uneasiness. 

Iroha: “I’m sorry…..I’m sorry….I’m sorry….”

She mumbled to herself with a defeatist attitude. Even after the attempt on their lives had been thwarted, Iroha felt like the most useless member of them all. 

The artist approached the chair and sat on it. A full minute passed by before she slowly raised the headset above her head. Dropping it into place clumsily, the program was activated. She was asleep shortly afterwards

Nikkei and Mikado stood side by side. No words had been spoken between the two. The former noticed that he refused to say anything even after calling his name. Even his movements were completely still, with a robotic pace to them. 

Nikkei: “Once we’re inside the program, we’ll need you to give us an explanation, so drop your little act” 

Mikado “I’m simply getting into character. It would be a shame to break the act so early” 

As if synchronized, the two of them sat in their respective chairs without making a sound. Nikkei contemplated disconnecting the system for a brief moment, an action fueled by spite, but realized that it would be in vain. 

Mikado let the headset dance around in his hands as he looked firmly at Nikkei. He was grinning at him, testing his resolve.

Mikado: “Deceive the world, and maybe you too will survive. Perhaps your naive mindset could be the undoing that befalls you?”

Nikkei slid the headset into place, and his vision was completely obscured by the lack of light inside it. After a few seconds of waiting, the screen blared to life, and merged with his own perception of space and time. 

His movements dulled by electroshocks, he was much more relaxed than before, finding it easier to move around. Yet, he did not “perceive” movement at all, he simply felt it happening. 

——LOADING NEW WORLD PROGRAM——

Nikkei opened his eyes, and embraced his new reality. The ugly truths of the real world had been replaced by a cruel fantasy that no story could ever describe with a proper phrase. The light shone over him as he looked at the waves of the island, and the scenery was beautiful enough for him to instinctually take note of it. 

He gripped his newfound hat with glee. It was something he hadn’t worn since highschool, and it was one of the few things that brought him happiness. Nikkei was back to his old self, and was getting used to it. 

_For now, I’ll let you do what you want. When the time is right, I’m going to drag you from your throne. The real world isn’t cornering us anymore, so I’m your greatest threat now._

Adjusting his pen behind him, and tucking his notepad in his pocket, he raised his hands in the air in victory. Nikkei’s frown had been replaced with a cheerful smile, one belonging to a man that still had hope in humanity. 

Nikkei: “Let’s do this!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden burst of inspiration and decided to write this. It’s meant to be a one-shot only, but I could elabore more in certain aspects I suppose. 
> 
> Since I got back into writing after my one-year hiatus, I’m also dedicating it to the people who waited for an update that never came. Those days are over. (I also like to think that my writing skills improved just a bit compared to a year ago) 
> 
> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
